UN PEQUEÑO CAMBIO
by Daniela-Hoyos
Summary: Brilla hermosa Venus, brilla dorada Venus, mi corazón se ilumina con la chica de la mejor sonrisa. Me gustan esos celos, como cambia al nacer, la absurda y corta vida ¿Por qué fallan las ideas? Hay dos personas desesperadas en el mundo, y solo una encanta con su sonrisa... resto del resumen dentro del finc.


Acá volvemos con un nuevo One-Short! espero que lo disfruten!

**Inner: **la idea es basada de a canción Smile Ichiban Ii Onna del grupo japones An Cafre.

Mi favorito -

**Inner: **también tenemos algo que decirles

Pero queremos hacerlo después del fic! diviértanse!

* * *

**UN PEQUEÑO CAMBIO.**

Brilla hermosa Venus, brilla dorada Venus, mi corazón se ilumina con la chica de la mejor sonrisa. Me gustan esos celos, como cambia al nacer, la absurda y corta vida ¿Por qué fallan las ideas? Hay dos personas desesperadas en el mundo, y solo una encanta con su sonrisa.

Resplandece inocente Venus, resplandece orgullosa Venus, en este planeta solo tu luz ilumina. Brilla hermosa Venus, brilla dorada Venus, mi corazón se ilumina, con la chica de la mejor sonrisa. Caes en un sueño, convirtiéndote en una mujer sexy ¿Por qué te fatigas... al alcanzar las mentiras y lo inalcanzable?

Amo de verdad a una persona, pero soy capaz de amar las cosas sin razón. Temblorosa y cálida Venus, la temblorosa y romántica Venus, haces de tu pasión, la última. Odio los ojos que me observan, sin ver mi agitado ser, mi pecho arde, con la chica de la mejor sonrisa.

Solo a ti te gusta, y te ríes del temor, "persistiendo" en transmitirlo, resplandece inocente Venus, resplandece orgullosa Venus, en este planeta, solo tu luz ilumina. Brilla hermosa Venus,brilla dorada Venus, mi corazón se ilumina, con la chica de la mejor sonrisa… Tú eres mi sol.

_**An Cafe.**_

**UN PEQUEÑO CAMBIO.**

Y ahí estaba ella sentada en su lugar en su salón de clase como todos los días mientras lo veía a él hablar con sus amigos, y suspiraba como una tonta. Pero debía estar loca si creía si se fijaría en ella, solo debía mirarse a un espejo. Cabello rosa amarrado en dos trenzas, ojos verdes que se ocultaban bajo unas gafas gruesas y redondas que parecían de nerd, el uniforme dos tallas más grandes, no tenia busto. Sinceramente un desastre al ojo masculino.

Su nombre Sakura Haruno estudiante de último año de preparatoria en la escuela de Konoha, de dieciséis completamente enamorada de su compañero de clases que se sienta al lado suyo.

Él, un guapo muchacho de diecisiete años que se encontraba repitiendo ultimo año de preparatoria en la escuela Konoha, se había vuelto muy amigo de sus dos compañeros que se sentaban atrás de él en su salón de clases. No se encontraba interesado en ninguna chica en ese momento, menos en la que tenia al lado suyo. Cabello rojo, ojos cafés, estatura promedio, delgado, atlético, tenía dos perforaciones en las orejas, una a cada lado de sus labios y una en la ceja izquierda. Sencillamente el delirio de muchas mujeres.

Su nombre Sasori Akasuna amante a la música, ya es sabido es repitente de su ultimo año, sus actuales dos mejores amigos eran sus compañeros de clase, Deidara e Hidan simplemente dos locos que se sientan atrás suyo. Encuentra nada atractiva a su compañera de clases que se sienta al lado de él.

Un día soleado como cualquier otro era. Ella observándolo y él hablando con sus amigos. Ella estaba cansada de eso, llevaba casi todo el año pensando que hacer para que él le prestara atención de una buena vez, pero maldita sea ¡era fea! Hasta ella se lo decía a sí misma. Aunque nunca queda de más hacerse un pequeño cambio.

Llego corriendo a su casa después de clases, ella sabía que Sasori se irá con sus amigos a un bar de mala muerte o simplemente a fumarse unos cigarrillos. Se miro al espejo un largo rato y se deshizo de sus infantiles trenzas dejando suelto su largo cabello rosado la única cosa que la ayudaba a atraer a su compañero ya que tenía el conocimiento de que él amaba ese color porque salía muy bien con el negro.

Se saco las gafas, las miro por un momento y luego desvió su vista al tocador donde reposaba el estuche de sus lentes de contacto, volvió a ver a sus gafas y con cara de enojo las rompió a la mitad y las tiro a la basura y justo cuando tiro sus gafas a la basura vio esa diadema que tenía unas orejas de gato y se le ilumino la cara.

- Tal vez a Sasori le gusten las chicas tiernas- y se puso las orejas y empezó a hacer caras tiernas frente a su espejo y comienza a buscar maquillaje en uno de sus cajones – mañana definitivamente Sasori se fijara en mi.

- SAKURA A DORMIR UE YA ES MUY TARDE- escucho gritar a su madre desde el primer piso de la casa.

- ESTA BIEN MADRE- volvió el grito mientras dejaba sus utensilios de belleza a un lado dirigiéndose a su armario para cambiarse de ropa- Sasori espera a ver mañana a la nueva Sakura.

Salía el sol por la ventana dando de lleno en la cara de una dormida pelirrosa que empezó a abrir los ojos, aun faltaban treinta minutos para que sonora su despertador pero ¡estaba demasiado emocionada! Ese día lograría atraer la atención de Sasori de una vez por todas.

Se baño y se puso el uniforme, al verse en el espejo lo medito un momento y decidió dejar su chaqueta a un lado, se metió la camisa por dentro de su falda y le cogió vuelo haciendo que quedara más alta de lo normal y se hizo su muño en el cuello.

Fue a su tocador y se vio al espejo, se puso los lentes de contacto y se maquillo un poco dándole un aspecto más infantil a su rosto. Se hizo sus ya acostumbradas trenzas en el cabello pero esta vez dejando un poco suelto a los lados y se puso sus orejas de gato.

Ya estaba en la escuela, ella acostumbraba llegar siempre después de Sasori para saludarlo ya que si fuera por el pelirrojo no la saludaría.

Entro a su salón de clase y como cosa rara él ya había llegado y estaba hablando con sus amigos, ella nerviosa se acerco pero a último momento le dio un ataque de energía y…

- ¡Buenos días Sasori!- dijo Sakura con mucho ánimo mientras ponía sus manos cerca de su cara y actuaba como una tierna gatita.

- Hola Sakura- se limito a decir mientras centraba su vista de nuevo en sus amigos- por cierto creo que tienes algo en la cabeza-le dijo mientras volvía a conversar con sus amigos.

- Oooh si gracias- Sakura se sentó en su lugar algo desanimada mientras se quitaba sus orejas y las guardaba en su mochila- "_no entiendo, creí que esto funcionaria, deberé intentar otra cosa"- _pensaba la pelirrosa cuando sintió que alguien se paraba al lado de su asiento algo tímido.

- Hola Sakura- escucho decir a uno de los amigos de Sasori, el rubio de ojos azules- te vez muy linda con orejas de gato- pudo ver como el chico se encontraba algo sonrojado.

- Gracias Deidara- suspiro la chica bajando la mirada.

- Eeeh Sakura me preguntaba si te gustaría acompañarme después de clases a comer- decía mientras se ponía de cuclillas al lado de su asiento- y tal vez a cine…-fue interrumpido.

- No gracias Deidara, no me interesa- se levanto de su asiento y camino a la salida del salón.

- Espera Sakura- trato de cogerla antes de que se fuera pero no pudo- rayos- le caían cascadas de sus ojos.

- Descuida rubia, tal vez no eres su tipo- dejo un chico de cabellos plateados y ojos violetas.

- Cállate Hidan- dijo con más cascadas en sus ojos mientras veía a la chica de cabellos rosas irse a la cafetería.

- Cálmate Deidara, ya todos sabemos que te gustan las chicas que sepan verse tiernas, a demás la vez todos los días que cambio hoy. Para mí se sigue viendo igual- dijo el pelirrojo mientras se estiraba.

- Cállate- le dijo Deidara a su amigo sentándose de nuevo en su lugar.

Mientras en la cafetería la chica aguantaba las ganas de llorar, ya se le ocurriría otra manera de llamar la atención del pelirrojo, aunque ahora tiene la de su amigo que se sienta atrás de él. Pero a ella no le interesa ese rubio solo porque a su parecer se ve como una mujer.

Que le podría gustar a ese pelirrojo con perforaciones, con el cabello alborotado, con esa mirada arrogante pero a la vez aburrida. Un suspiro salió de sus labios sin poder evitarlo pero volvió la tierra al escuchar la campana de inicio de clases así que se fue rápido a su salón para pensar que hacer y evitar las miradas de idiota de Deidara.

Pasó ese día y tuvo que salir corriendo del salón porque el rubio aun la estaba invitando a salir y no la dejo en paz hasta que le cerró la perta de su casa en la cara. Subió a su cuarto y se vio en su espejo y volvió a pensar –_que hice mal- _y en ese momento vio la foto de su amado pegada su espejo que había sacado a escondidas y suspiro.

Justo en ese momento recordó que él a veces le gustaba ponerse maquillaje para oscurecer su piel un poco y pensó, tal vez le gusten las mujeres morenas. Se vio al espejo, era demasiado blanca, debía usar mucho maquillaje pero no importaba con tal de llamar su atención todo valía la pena.

Empezó a buscar modos de hacer eso en internet y lo hizo solo que se dejo de más el maquillaje y ahora estaba demasiado oscuro pero no importo, se fue a dormir, el día siguiente pensaría que hacer con el problema que quedo ese experimento.

Despertó, se arreglo pero esa vez se dejo la camisa por fuera demostrando lo larga que le quedaba, se cogió una pequeña parte del pelo en una coleta alta a un lado de su cabeza y se empezó a maquillar, se delineo los ojos un poco más de lo debido y se hecho un poco más de labial de lo necesario, se vio al espejo, ya no tenía la piel tan oscura, el baño que se dio le ayudo a quitar ese color pero aun estaba algo oscura, no importa.

Llego a la escuela, todo normal, como todos los días él ya estaba con sus amigos hablando. Se acerco decidida y al estar más cerca dio un salto causándole un susto a los tres seres masculinos.

- Hola Sasori- se le acerco mucho arrodillándose en su silla mientras ponía sus dedos de la mano izquierda haciendo el signo de paz mientras con la otra se sostenía.

- Eeeh hola Sakura- salido el pelirrojo con cara de susto y tirando su cuerpo a un lado- este… estas invadiendo mi espacio personal- la alejo un poco con su dedo y siguió su charla con Deidara que la miraba con cara de idiota.

- Perdón Sasori- se sentó en su lugar y bajo la cabeza con tristeza- _"de nuevo lo mismo, definitivamente no lograre gustarle a Sasori, que hago"- _peso mientras sentía como sus ojos encharcarse hasta que vio una mano posarse en su nariz.

- Hola hermosa doncella de ojos verdes- dijo un peliplateado subiéndole la cara a Sakura para que lo viera- sabes, hoy estas más hermosa que nunca- se arrodillo a un lado de ella.

- Oooh gracias Hidan- le dijo algo avergonzada.

- Me preguntaba si te gustaría esta noche acompañarme a un lugar para poder divertirnos los dos – le guiño un ojo mientras ponía una sonrisa pervertida- que dices.

- Digo que…- empezó con una sonrisa- NUNCA EN LA VIDA- le grito mientras se ponía de pie golpeando la misa de su asiento para después tirar al chico al piso- pervertido- salió del salón rumbo al baño.

- Ay creo que me enamore- decía Hidan en el piso mientras veía pajaritos azules volar alrededor de su cabeza.

- Que dijiste pedófilo- se paró de su lugar Deidara enojado- que quede claro que ella será mía.

- Lo siento rubia pero será mía- se sentó en su lugar que era el que estaba atrás de la pelirrosa.

- Ya cállense los dos- dijo Sasori fastidiado- hasta que ella elija con quien quedarse no es de ninguno.

Mientras en el baño de la escuela Sakura se miraba al espejo tratando de no llorar, no era justo, hacia todo eso para gustarle a él pero solo llamaba la atención de os amigos del pelirrojo. No podía negar que Hidan era guapo pero tenía fama de pedófilo y adicto al sexo, eso le quitaba mucho el encanto a su parecer.

Se miro al espejo, estaba decepcionada de lo que veía, esa no era ella, esa no era la adolecente que ama el estilo punk, las perforaciones las cuales tenía escondidas en otras partes de su cuerpo. Bajo la mirada –"_esto no vale la pena, si no le intereso mejor dejo de intentar"-_ se dijo a sí misma con decisión pero a la vez depresión y empezó a ir a su salón de clase, dentro de poco sonaría el timbre.

Transcurrió el día como el anterior solo que ahora corría de dos hombres a los que les cerró la puerta de su casa en la cara. Los chicos la seguían rogándole que saliera con uno de ellos pero no aceptaría, ¡ni loca!

Se metió al baño y se quito lo que le quedaba de color oscuro a su piel y el maquillaje de perra que tenía en la cara. Al salir vio que aun era temprano, tal vez un cambio de peinado le ayudaría a sentirse mejor, se fue al centro comercial a cortarse su cabello rosado.

Al llegar se miro al espejo, estaba feliz con lo que se hizo, esa si era ella, se cortó el cabello y ahora lo tenía un poco más abajo de los hombres y un flequillo en diagonal que cubría uno de sus ojos, también se había perforado la nariz, la parte inferior de su labio. Definitivamente esa si era ella.

Si no le gustaba a Sasori lo que había hecho con su aspecto ¡lo mandaría a la mierda! Ese es problema de ella como verse y ya no lo haría por él. Ahora estaba dando a resaltar su aspecto real a la humanidad. Se fue a dormir esperando ver la cara de todo el mundo al ver lo que se había hecho en su cabello y en su cara.

Al despertar se organizo como todos los días solo que esta vez sí se puso su chaqueta del colegio que ahora que lo pensaba le hacía resaltar su cintura. El cabello se lo lacio y se hizo dos pequeñas colas a cada lado de su cabeza con unos mechones de su cabello, se hecho un poco de delineador para resaltar sus ojos y se hecho brillo.

Esta vez ya no le importaría que pensara Sasori de su aspecto, se seguiría viendo así todos los días porque ese es aspecto que más representa su personalidad.

Llego a la escuela esperando encontrarse como cosa rara a Sasori hablando con sus dos amigos. Los milagros existen, el no había llegado todavía. Cuando Hidan y Deidara la vieron se les abrió la boca hasta el suelo y las pupilas de sus ojos formaron unos corazones, ridículo pero verdad.

- Buenos días a los dos- los saludo la pelirrosa con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba en su lugar.

- Buenos días Sakura- dijeron los dos chicos al tiempo mientras la veían.

- Y dinos a que se debe tu cambio de apariencia- pregunto Hidan con cara de pendejo.

- Solo quería un pequeño cambio- sonrió ella.

Siguieron conversando un largo rato, se reían mucho hasta que sin previo aviso un pelirrojo llego al salón de clases casi sudando porque llegaría tarde a clases. Se quedo parado en la entrada del salón viendo a la mata rosa de su compañera que ahora se veía mucho más diferente.

- Se ve hermosa- se dijo así mismo mientras reparaba su cabello y luego vio sus perforaciones, se relamió los labios, eso lo hacía que sintiera más atracción.

Salió de su mundo cuando la escucho reír una vez más, se acerco a su puesto, esa vez no se sentó sino que se acerco a la pelirrosa que se sienta a un lado de él todos los días. No dijo nada un largo rato sino que solo recordaba los intentos de ella por llamar la atención de alguien, ahí fue cuando entendió que ese alguien era él. Que siego era.

Ella se paro al verlo parado frente a ella mientras la veía, ella le sonrío con dulzura, cosa que también hizo él chico que se encontraba repitiendo año. Ella no esperaba ninguna palabra hasta que…

- Te vez muy linda Sakura- dijo él primero sorprendiendo a la joven que se puso del color de su cabello.

- Muchas gracias Sasori- bajo la vista apenada. Él se llevo una mano a su cuello nervioso.

- Oigan ustedes dos que les pasa- dijo Deidara que miraba la escena junto a Hidan confundido.

- Sakura te gustaría acompañarme a tomar algo- le pregunto a la joven algo sonrojado- y después de clases al cine.

- Me encantaría Sasori- ella se volteo dándole la espalda a los otros dos algo apenada hasta que sintió como el pelirrojo cogía su mano con timidez- Sasori…

- Vamos a la cafetería- le sonrió y empezaron a caminar con una atmosfera rosa con corazones que los rodeaba.

- NOOOOOOOOOOOO- se escucho un grito de dos hombres por todo el colegio, los causantes, un rubio y un peliplateado que lloraban a mares mientras jalaban un pañuelo de quien sabe donde haberlo sacado que lo sostenían con sus bocas mientras a su alrededor dominaba la atmosfera de corazones rotos y depresión- SASORI ESTO NO ES JUSTO, ELLA ERA NUESTRA- siguieron llorando mientras veían a la pareja ensimismada en su mundo.

**FIN…**

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, perdonen las falta de ortografía.

**Inner:** pero entiendanos, estamos estrenando un nuevo computador y no nos acostumbramos al taclado ._.

Como sea, si les ha gustado dejen un comentario para darnos energia que tenemos pensado hacer otro One-Short ^^

**Inner:** pero no dijiste que hibas a hacer un One-Short Koukari? ._.

CALLATE MALDITA BOCONA! bueno como mi querida Inner hablo de más les pregunto si les gustaria que haga un One-Short con esa pareja de Digimon ^^

**Inner:** no me regañes dejen comentarios, hasta luego! :3


End file.
